Give me your hand
by Lady Wheeljack
Summary: WheelJack was feeling his sparck alone,but his life has a new way when he meet a girl with a tragic destiny.
1. Chapter 1

WheelJack was alone. Feeling his heart hurting. Sometime be alone has this problem. And he sometimes feels this. A long time he wanted someone to talk, to cry, and to understand him. One human expression. Wheeljack was in that age when a man needs a woman, a sparkmater, stay quiet in his Jackhammer.

In car model he drove all night, filling the tears in his face.

Where he will find this soul. The Autobot femme, is hard like a stone.

WheelJack drove all night and back to Jackhammer.

He headed human's music trying to understand the soul of a woman

Was a night like that. When he was filing his soul hurting. When he was filing the tears in his face when Primos hears his prays. He was near a bridge when he saw her. Simple, human. And she was trying to suicide.

WheelJack can't understand why so sweet creature would like to die. He saw her face pale, her eyes brows and her expression so sad.

He feels his spark hurts and he doesn't lost time.

He broke all rules transformed and catching her in his hands.

"Don't do this. Please."

"Who matter?"

"I matters me."

She looks for him her eyes were in tears.

"Who are you?"

"An angel."

She wants to scream, cry, but she can't.

He has a deep look.

She stops stay quiet. WheelJack smille for her.

"Tell me. Why are you wanted to die?"

"Because my life is a shit!"

WheelJack looks for her in chock. How a girl can say this about herself?

"What is happening with you to say this about your life?"

The girl doesn't have anything to lose. So she says to him.

"Today I went to hospital and I discovered that I have AIDS."

"So?"

"You don't understand. My life will be limited."

In this second that she says this sentence, Wheeljack search in the internet line what is AIDS and some informations. Maybe the news was a chock for her, but she was needing a time. To make madness like this now was not good.

WheelJack looked for her.

"Give me a chance to show you a good side of the life. That you can be happy yet."

She looks for him again, now he was smiling for her with that deep blues eyes.

"Ok."

"Cool. My name is WheelJack."

"My name is Jay."


	2. Chapter 2

The sensation that Jay was feeling was different. WheelJack in speed max in the road making all for she laughs.

In one minute she was crying, wanting to die. Now she is happy, smiling.

He doesn't say nothing, just hears she laughing.

He would like to show her a new world in outside.

He doesn't say nothing, just hears she laughing.

He would like to show her a new world in outside.

He would like to do every her wills, to carry every her desire.

If Optimus say something, not matter. They have the Jackhammer.

WheelJack was slower now. She was sleeping in the seat.

He was playing a soft song in the radio.

The Jackhamer was in a hill with a view to a sea. The moon was reflecting in the waters.

Jay was in a place like a bed sleeping. Wheeljack was looking for her with adoration.

He continues the search about AIDS, when his spark hurtled.

If jay doesn't make a good treatment, her destiny will be sad.

That moment he feels that his life was connected with her life. She was part of his life, and he was willing to make what was necessary to save her.

The question now is.

Why Jay was alone. What happened with her family?

Hi was thinking over that when he hears her voice.

"Wheel... Where are us?"

"Come on. I want that you see this."

Jay goes with WheelJack to out of the Jackhamer when he saw the moon reflecting in the waters.

"It is so beautiful."

WheelJack catches some fruits and waters to her.

He would like to ask help to Optmus, but he was with fear.

Ratchet would try convinces Optmus make her stay the base or that boring of June would make one drama saying about the dangers about live with him.

"Jay. I meet some people that can help you. If you want, I can introduce you to them."

WheelJack preferred give her the choice about this, he knows that is a delicate subject.

Jay was sits in his shoulder, she leaned her head in his head.

"_Maybe one year, maybe all life, maybe some month." Was what the doctor said._

Now someone was giving her a chance. One estranger, who saw her over a bridge and was giving this chance.

Jay doesn't know why, but something says for her to believe in WheelJack.

**I am sorry if I am later.**

**But I am having help of my friend, her fict. name will be Rose. She has AIDS, and she asked for me write this fict. She loves WheelJack, and some time we sit down here and work together in this history.**

**This is for her.**

**My friend.**


	3. Chapter 3

WheelJack layed himself in the grass, Jay was over his chest. They are looking the moon in the waters of sea. He is making affections in her head with his finger.

He feels something wet.

"Why did you crying?"

She doesn't say anything. He understands why.

He continues making the affection.

"You never will be alone."

He sees the stars, the moon and the sky over them.

"Jay. There a world there outside and I will show you. I promise. I will show for you one world where don't has pain, not tears. Just happiness."

He feels her face moving. She was smiling.

He closes his eyes. Involving her with his hand.

The son of morning was touching in his face. WheellJack hear a sound, Jay was yawning.

"Come on. Today I will introduce you to my friends."

Jay feels something cold in her stomach, but Wheeljack says.

"Don't worry. They are good people. You will see."

Wheeljack made a call to Optmus.

"Optimus. I would like talk with you, but alone."

"What is happening Wheeljack."

"Is very important."

WheelJack doesn't want say what was, but he wanted just Optmus there.

When Optmus comes, he can see in WheelJacks's hand a girl. He was holding her like if she be the things more valuable of the universe. But. For him she is.

"Optmus. I want introduce my dear Jay."

Optmus looks for the girl in Wheeljack's hand, she was very comfortable.

"I called just you, because I know that you will hear me first. Is very important this."

He put Jay in his shoulder and starts to talk to Optmus about Jay's problem."

"So, she is sick, and don't has cure."

"For her sciences, but maybe for us."

"We have talk with Ratchet…"

"But the problem is, I have fear…"

"What?"

"When I will there Ratchet will say that I am dangerous to her, and I don't want separate her."

Optimus looked for Jay. She was so fine in his shoulder.

"I will call Ratchet here."

"Thanks."

Optimus saw with admiration when WheelJack was so affectionate with jay. He catch her and put her near his chest.

"Don't worry dear. All will be ok."

**Sorry.**

**My friend was traveling yesterday, but today we worked in one more chapter.**

**We are creating one moment with Deceptcons and suspense. **


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't believe. WheelJack has a human in his ship, and you leave her there?"

"There are two motives for this. One he is connected, and the other He has fear of you and Juno."

Ratchet stopped and looked for Juno.

"Why?"

"You are criticizing all time and Juno saying all time that he is a danger for all."

This is true, since Wheejak took Miko with him to destroy HardSchell, everybody attacked him all time. But Miko had the intention make this alone, and would be more dangerous.

WheelJack only prepared the guns, and said to her how to shots.

Now he wants that Optmus helps his friend, someone who he says be his sparkmate.

"What is wrong with her to WheelJack has so fear?"

Optmus goes very near of Juno. He knows that she is a nurse and he will know what do.

"I will say just for you. Will be a secret. She has AIDS."

"I understand. I know what do."

"Juno. Not are only her emotions here. WheelJack's emotion is in the table too. If she has one suffering, wheeljack will feel this too. They are in connection."

"Are two case. One Dreadwing when are twin brother, and when are sparkmater, what you call here in the Earth, twin soul."

Optmus was trying to prepare Ratchet and Juno to introduce WheelJack and Jay. He knows how Ratchet can be insensible some time.

"Ratchet. When WheelJack met she. She was trying kills herself. But he saved her and now he is trying to save her every day."

"Ok. I will try make something to her, and to wheelJack."

Sometime later when the bridge ground was open, everybody can see WheelJack coming with something in his hands. He is holding her with care.

"Jay. I would like to introduce my friends, the Autobots."

Everybody saw with WheelJack one girl. She was in his hand looking for everybody.

"Hi. My name is Jay."

Ratchet looks for her.

"Hi Jay. My name is Ratchet. I will try to help you."

Ratchet makes a signal to WheelJack go to his laboratory.

"I don't know anything about the AIDS, but I am studying. I promise that I will try to help her."

"Pleas jay, feels yourself comfortable." Optmus said trying to convince WheelJack put her in the mad bay.

He was more like a lion than a sparkmate.

WheelJack put her in the med bay; Ratchet uses a scan to see her body.

"What do you know about human body?"

"After Rafael accident with dark energon, Junno end Optimus chose one doctor to help me to study human medicine. Once one week he comes here to study with me."

Ratchet smiles. "The good news is her organs are in good situation. But I we have wait tomorrow, when Dr. Spencer comes and he will help us."

"I know that this doesn't has cure…"

"For your medicine my love… But maybe…"

"I don't want have false Esperance…"

"Maybe a long live in my side. One long life."

BulkHead sighed when he saw they. One person comes in his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

BulkHead feels. Is time to catch Miko.

He goes to school. In his mind that image. WhellJack and Jay. Miko was the person more important for him. BulkHead can't imagine Miko out of his life more. When she is with him, he is complete.

WheelJack was with Jay in his hand.

"Bring the Jackhammer to here. Will be better Jay and you staying here for a time." Said Optmus.

WheelJack looks with insecurity to Jay.

"Is it ok. I trust you."

WheelJack smiles and goes to take the jackhammer.

Miko enters in BulkHead. He feels her perfume. He never saw this. But that day he feels this. He feels how her heart accelerates when she is near him. Miko now is with 17 years old and her parents laved she stays more time in U.S.A. BulkHead saw. She is not more a child. She is a beautiful woman.

When WheelJack is back, Optmus shows where they will stay. Is very stranger for Ratchet and Juno, but WheelJack and Jay, don't wants stay separate.

"Some time she has nightmares. Is terrible. I like to stay near and wake her."

Jay dreams that she is being burying live. She wake screaming and crying.

WheelJack take her to his chest. She feels the heat and back to sleep.

BulkHead don't want go to the base. He wants stay with Miko. He would like to understand that emotion.

"Where are we going?"

"Go around."

BulkHead likes make, and she is the only person that understand him in this moments.

One day Wheeljack said to him to use the time with her.

"She is a human. BulkHead. She is not forever."

These words never hurt like that day.

The image of WheelJack with Jay in his mind. He will not wait one day more. If Wheeljack was willing to risk all for Jay, he will do for Miko.

In the base Jay was looking to the new space. WheelJack smiles trying to tranquilize her.

"We will stay here."

"Stranger can't to see the stars."

"Don't worry. I will take you to see the stars every night."

BulkHead stops in a hill.

One good place to relax. He knows that Miko had a hard day.

He sits and put her in his shoulder. He can hear her heart pulsing.

Music for him.

Her finger in his metal skin. For a first time he pay attention in this details.

He doesn't prepare her, in impulse he says with all emotion.

"Miko. I love you. I love you with my strong, my spark, and my life. You are the reason of my life. I can't exist far you."

BulkHead looks in her eyes.

"Me too. BulkHead. This is the reason of me don't back to Japan. I can't live far you."

One heat took care of two souls.

Was like if the world not exist more. Just Miko and BulkHead. He turned his head and put one finger in her backs. Miko doesn't resist and she feels his lips touching her lips.

Miko doesn't feels need to breath, like BulkHeas was giving the air that she needs.

Not far there, one Decepitcon looks him. Knockout was waiting a good moment to attack.


	6. Chapter 6

Knockout was looking that moment. He can't control his envy. Since Breackdown died he feels alone and that ship was a hell for him. Sees Miko and BulkHead give him one wish steal her for him.

In the base Jay met Rafael and Jack.

"Are you will living here?"

"Yes Jack. For one time. She is with WheelJack." Ratchet said.

The history was that the Jackhammer was with problems and they need stays in the base for a time.

Jack was the only human beyond Junno that know about Jay.

Ratchet was studying about AIDS, because this he was little depressive. He never imagined one thing so terrible like this.

"Don't worry Ratchet. Today AIDS is not fatal like in others time." Said the Doctor. "Ok. He person have to take some care, but in others time was more terrible."

"Now I understand all care of WheelJack has with Jay."

"Wheeljack is exaggerating. Jay can walk, and has a normal life." He laughs.

All Mechs are very super protectors with his sparkmaters, in the case of WheelJack, Jay is a human, Wheelljack sees her like more weak.

BulkHead and MIko are caught in surprise by Knockout.

"What do you want con?"

Knockout gave a sinister smile.

"I what this femme."

BulkHead looks to Knockout like a feral animal.

"You will have kill me before this."

"How you wants."

BulkHead was not waiting; Knockout uses his stick and gave a big shock in BulkHead.

The only thing that he can remember is Miko screaming and Knockout going with her across the bridge of ground.

"I never will love you. "Was the last memory of him.

WheelJack asked to the doctor.

"I would like to kiss jay. May I can kiss her?"

"Of course. All kisses you want give to her."

Ratchet can't finishes to talk and WheelJack disappeared.

laughs.

"Teach you about AIDS, will be like teach the humans like 20 years ago."

"I hope that our technology can help her and other peoples."

**I am sorry because this chapter is later.**

**I was sick and I went to hospital. But don't worry, was not serious.**

**I ate something not good, and my stomach complained. Kkkk**

**My friend was traveling, but he sent me something to write now.**


	7. Chapter 7

Miko looked to Knockout. Her angry was visible.

Knockout doesn't put her in a cage, he has prepared one place to her. She was not a hostage, but someone very special.

"Don't worry my love. I don't will hurt you."

"You want what about me?"

Your love.

You will never will have this. I love BulkHead.

-Wheeljack and Jay-

WheelJack call jay to a race.

"I was with miss of our moments alone."

Since they were in the base was not one moment of peace.

"I know one place very good to pass one good moment." He said.

The base was insupportable, BulkHeas was nervous and breaking everything. They lost the account of how much Ratchet said. "BulkHead! I needed this!"

Ratchet is other that lives with a bad humor. One day WheelJack said that he needed a woman. He was furious and wheeljack needed to flee or he would have his head injured by a screwdriver.

Jay laughed for hours because he goes behind her.

"Please Jay. Save me. The bad bot want hurt me."

Was very funny see WheelJack lying on the floor, behind of Jay pretending to have fear.

Miko was with BulkHead yet that day. And BulkHead said that will make like him in the next time. Everybody saw Optmus give a small. Very, very small smile.

Maybe he was imagining BulkHead behind of Miko making like WheelJack. Would been a comedy.

WheelJack stops in a hill.

Jay can see the view there.

Wahh! Is so beautiful.

WheelJack puts her in his shoulder.

"I would like to try…." He lost himself in the words. Jay feels his emotions coming.

Using his hand WheelJack take Jay near his face.

"Don't has fear Jay. Please. I will not hurt you…. Never."

She knows what he wants, using her hands she takes her lips to his lips.

WheelJack closes his eyes and that moment he feels his spark exploding in a great emotion.

No their words in Cybertron, in the Earth and in any world to describe what he was feeling.

He defeated the greats Decepticons, and was defeated by this so simple creature. Jay defeated the WheelJack.

He moved his lips feeling her near him. Was so good.

One tear shared in his eye.

They forgot the time there.

-Knockout -

Knockout sits and looks to Miko.

"What BulkHead has what I don't have?"

His voice was crying.


	8. Chapter 8

WheelJack looks to Jay with affection. He uses one finger to caress her face.

"My spakermate." He says. His voice has sound of angel's voice. "I will fight for you with all my forces"

Wheeljack doesn't feel any will to back to the base. He wants stay there with Jay. Felling her heart, her breath, her heat.

Jay feels his lips again. Now the sensation is stronger than the first time.

-Knockout-

Miko wakes up feeling something falling over her. When she opens her eyes, she sees that knockout is making a rain of rose's petal.

He is smiling. Miko prepares for mock, but when she saw in his eyes she lost the courage. Knockout was smiling but there was sadness in his eyes.

Miko sits and opens her hands to receive the petals.

"My good. I love BulkHead. But I can't be so bad to mock Knockout now." She thought. "Maybe he doesn't want me. Maybe he wants a love. Just a love."

Maybe she can help him to find a love. Someone to love him.

Miko stays quiet for one time. Living that moment.

"Knockout. You know that I can't love you. I love BulkHead, but I can help you to find one love for you. Is better win than steal."

Knockout looks to Miko. For one minute he feels his spark hurting, after he agreed with her.

"Tomorrow we go look for one girl for you."

-Autobot's base-

WheelJack comes with Jay. She was tired after that day. When he transformed she was sleeping in his hands.

Ratchet was coming to give news but when he saw wheelJack looking to Jay with all love he back to computer.

"I can't say this now." The news was not good. But he knew that wheeljack would fight for Jay.

Ratchet doesn't gave importance to humans in the past, he was very angry when Optimus destroyed the keys to save the children, but one day he felt the pain when one human, one girl died in his hand.

He could not save her. She was very hurt after one explosion in a gas station. But he felt impotent.

After that day he saw how much the human life is important, and gives more importance to the children.

Some time he looks to Jay and remember that green eyes looking for him before to close forever.

"She is tired." He heard Wheeljack.

"I need Talk with you WheelJack."

WheelJack look for him. "Ok I am listening."

"I am sorry my friend. We don't found the healing."

First wheelJack made a sad face, after he put his hand in Ratchet's shoulder.

"Don't worry my friend. We will continue to trying."

**I am sorry for being slow to deliver the chapter I was working very much, and my friend was in test in college.**


	9. Chapter 9

Knockout accelerates with Miko in the road. He doesn't like Rock, he prefer cantry music.

"Ok. What I need to do to win a girl's love?"

"Man. You don't know anything about girl."

"You will help me or not?"

"Ok. Ok. I will."

"If you save on girl life is a good start."

"Where I will find one girl in danger?"

"Ups. We need to search."

That moment they saw one child running alone in the road. She appear be scared. She is crying. Knockout stops and looks for that.

"What is happening?"

After he saw two man coming behind her. She screamed for help. Cknockout put Miko for out and transformed and took the girl in his hand. He saw to the man with feral eyes, making they run for far.

That moment he hears a delicate voice.

"Please father. Don't let they hurt me."

Knockout stopped, his eyes open for the sky line. Miko saw one expression in his face. After he smiles, his expression was soft, he closed the eyes and starts to sing a song.

He says.

"Your father is here. Anybody will hurt you."

He wanted a love and now he was with a daughter sleeping in his arms.

"Thanks Miko."

Miko doesn't understand what he said.

"Now I have a motive to life."

"But you know that you can't back to the ship."

Knockout closes his eyes. One tear fell.

"Please Miko. Help me again."

Miko call to BulkHead.

The green ground bridge open and Optmus Prime and BulkHead comes.

BulkHead would broken the face of Cknockout, if was the girl sleeping in his hand. Knockout turned to defense her with his body.

During hours Miko, Knockout, BulkHead and Optmus talking about the episode in the ship and when Cknockout saved the girl's life.

Optmus decided take Cknockout to the base but he will be in surveillance all time.

Cknockout closed his eyes involving the girl with his fingers.

"You are save my little star."

BulkHead catches Miko and takes her near his face. He feels her hands in his face, after he feels the kiss again.

They look to Cknockout with his girl. He found his love.

Her come in form of a daughter.

Knocout forgot Miko, himself, the Decepticon, everything.

Now he is living to Demmy. His reason to live.


	10. Chapter 10

Knockout laughed.

Demmy holds his finger; he raises her, after she falls in the ground. He doesn't hold her very tall. Some centimeter of floor. Like a mama cat uses her tail like a toy for her kitty. Ratchet sees that moment with opened mouth.

"I never imagined see something like that in my life, Optmus."

"You have be your mind opened my friend."

Demmy laughs trying to catch knockout's finger. She jumps and he put taller.

"Hey. This is not just."

He knows the difference of size and force. Because this, his movements was like slow camera.

That moment Demmy embraces knockout faces.

"I love you father."

Knockout stops. He never hears something like this in millions of years. Tears flowed in his face.

"I love you too, my little star."

WheelJack was with Jay and Doctor Spencer.

Something about peoples with HIV and with good life in different part of the worlds like Portugal, Brazil, and Greece. The important is discovery why this is happening. If was not a cure, maybe one a good and long life.

What has in this place? Peoples doesn't has problems of health, if one person is sick and goes to live there have the cure, and has a great number of people with a long life with more 100 years old. If jay can't have the cure maybe she can has a long life.

"We need starts with Greece." Say WheelJack. He was with second intention. There are wonderful places, and he wants pass a time with Jay.

"Smart Bot!" Ratchet grumped.

"You come with us. Said Dr. Spancer to Ratchet."

"What! Me! What I will go to do in the Greece?"

"Help me with the study about Jay case."

That moment one scream and they saw Demmy with her knee scratched. Normal. But for a father in first travel like Knockout. Was so bad like one broken neck.

Knockout was with his hand in his head. If he had hair, he would plucking. Indifferent of situation, Demmy just cleaned the place. Who was making pout was Knockout.

Jay was in WheelJack hands when she saw that moment.

She would like has children. If possible with WheelJack.

She embraced his finger.

WheelJack feels her emotion.

Was like this, the love grows up day by day.

BulkHead and Miko officiated their courtship.

BulkHead gave to Miko one necklace with a symbol cybetronian. Their names. Everybody knows that one moment BulkHead and Miko will make the connection.

The conection is a great and very impotant moment.

In this moment they will are one forever.

BulkHead is waiting Miko completes 18 years old.

"Have children…. How this will be possible?" WheelJack thought. The difference was so much. Size, spec, life…

Something exploded in his spark. Desire.

More of Desire. Connection.

Don't matter if this virus is fatal or not for him. But all what he want is be one with Jay.

Why lost times going for all place of world looking for something that they don't know where is?

If have time. They will lose together. Making and living good moments.

Jay feels WheelJack fingers involving her and taking for out.

"I want talk with you…."

**Is an important moment in WheelJack and Jay life.**


	11. Chapter 11

Jay looks to skyline with WheelJack. She feels that he has something important to say. His hand was like a shell and she can embrace a finger.

He uses one finger to fondle her backs.

"I can feel, you want to say something for me."

"I don't want spend time looking for something that we don't know what. Every moment with you for me is precious."

Jay feels his pain.

"I want show you this world. Some place in the space that we can go, take all minute with you. Only you."

Wheeljack closed his hand, securing her not was using force, but he was feeling her near his face.

"I need you. I need live ever minute with you."

Jay stood near his mouth to feel his lips, he doesn't say no to that. Long kisses.

"We go make a crazy. Go far way. Live our life together."

WheelJack feels her face wet. She was crying.

She was tired to be touched, skewered by needles.

This was not a life. She wants a life.

Optmus hears The jackhammer given the start motor.

Nobody understands, But Wheeljack and Jay goes out in the morning.

When Ratchet tries the contact, He says.

"Just a time. We need Just a time."

_Knockout-

"She is taking!"

"She is the school. She comes later." Ratchet says.

"So later….."

"By All Spark Knockout. Relax."

"You say this because is not you daughter."

Knockout kicked something and broken.

"BulkHead! I needed it!"

BulKHead was out with Bumblebee, So he needs to say.

"Knockout! I needed it!"

"You are very grumpy. You need a femme."

Ratchet broken something in the hall, Knockout is lowered when he played in his head.

"Ratchet! You needed it!"

"Get out here!"

Knockout goes laughing.

**I will write about jay and wheeljack's travels.**

**You can understand for the moment that my friend was in a difficult moment, but she prefer to continue write the history. For her is more interesting.**

**Thanks for read.**


	12. Chapter 12

The sun of morning illumines her face. In his Jackhammer has something like a bed, Jay is sleeping there. Wheeljack adapted for her. WheelJack makes affection in her face. She smiles.

"Good morning my love." She smiles to him. WheelJack was so happy. "I had a surprise for you."

WheelJack took the idea of Knockout.

"Close the eyes."

Jay closes her eyes and feels something falling over her. When she opened her eyes, WheelJack was playing rose petals over her.

He was smiling for her.

"While there is time, we will love."

Jay looks for him. She never made that in her life. WheelJack catches her. "Come on. You have to see this place."

Was a hill, one peaceful place. She can see the sea much near there. In the true, they were in an island.

"Nobody can find us here."

She feels one relief listening that.

-Autobot Base-

Demmy embraces Knockout's fingers when she looks to Agent Fowler. She looks to him like one mouse looks to a cat hungry. He want know what he is doing there. Other child there. Now with a Decepticon.

Agent Fowler took one big scare when she calls Knockout of father.

"Father?"

"This is one long history."

Agent Fowler observes the girl; she is very infant to one teenager with 12 years old. Something strange in her, was like she stopped to grow up with one determined age. He calls Juno,

"Maybe she has some mental problem"

"I know, but I don't speak this yet to not dissatisfy Knockout. He loves this child. You don't imagine."

Agent Fowler sees far Knockout with Demmy. He is different than that Decepticon that tried to kill him other day.

Optmus was in Ratchet place, He goes in a mission near there, and he doesn't know when he will back.

**I am sorry if my chapter was stranger. I am with problems, and now in the Christmas and New Year, I will be very busy. **

**My friend will travel, and I will write the new chapter in the next near.**

**Happy Holydays. **


	13. Chapter 13

Ratchet was near a fault, something said that the Decepticons intends to attack there.

He remembered of girl dying in his hands, he can't do nothing to save her.

He looks in her green eyes before it closed forever.

Hatchet never forgives himself.

He looks to the falls. One great show of nature. He doesn't like this planet very much, but he likes to see something interesting here or there.

Fortunately was a false alarm about one Decepticon attack, and he can back to the base. When he starts to open the bridge, he hears one scream of help. Somebody slipped and was trying to secure in a tree to not fell in the falls.

Ratchet looks one stone where he can use to security and rescue her.

Hold strong, I am going to rescue you.

The girl looks one gigantic mech white coming in her direction. Unfortunately the tree was very weak and brooked, and she fell, she felt something take her. She was life.

She looks to two eyes looking for her. Blues eyes looking for her.

Ratchet tried talk with her, but she fainted.

-BulkHead-

BulkHead was waiting the time to take Miko in the school. In the past he doesn't understands why in this moment his spark was so hot, he knows now. The love is knocking in the heart's door, and he feel, she feels this too.

Always is coming the hour to catch Miko in the School, He doesn't wants to know about anything, just catch Miko and give a ride in the mountain, or someplace to her relax.

Miko doesn't demonstrate, but she has her bad days, her sad moments. BulkHead was not only a companion in the mess, but in her sad moments.

He knows about her more than other Mach there, and she knows about him too.

BulkHead sits in the stone with Miko in his shoulder. They have one especial place, and now he knew that Knockout was not come to stop this moment, he is happy with Dammy.

He put her in the stone and stayed in her side, looking to sky. He was feeling like a boy in his first love. But she is his first love.

He knows that will be her first time too

"I want to connect with you." He says in surprise.

Miko put her head in his face.

"Me too Bulk... But you said that was better to wait I complete 18 years old.?"

"One more a form to respect your tradition, but if you..."

"I want so much."

They know that this is forever. Like a marriage, but stronger and more perfect. They will be one in spark or soul.

When Miko be injuries, he will feel in other side of galaxy, this is similar with her.

BulkHead puts Miko in his chest.

The connection was not sex, but one moment very important.

Miko took her decision, she will have a of marriage life with BulkHead.

So young and her heart will can't to leave BulkHead more. Everybody saw this when BulkHeas was between die and live after one fight with HardShell.

BulkHead has demonstrated this when Miko had one car crash with a school travel.

He was in the Hospital's park every day, he never used his holoform like those times.

"Are you ready?"

-WheelJack-

Jay looks to sky. WheelJack was in her side waiting the correct moment.

Jay feels something good in her heart when he touch her that moment. He was in his chest now. She knew. He will give to her one piece of his life. One piece of his spark, in one tries to save or prolong her life, maybe forever.

If the humans medicine can't save her, maybe he can save her.

The love.

The humans have one faith in this emotion, and say that this can cure everything. He will cure her with his love or give her one long life in his side.

Now she is near his face, feeling his emotions. She saw when he opened his chest and catches one star...

He involves her with his fingers and with this star he involves using the other hand...


	14. Chapter 14

Jay closes her eyes feeling something good. One light is involving her. Jay feels like she is flying, like she is growing up.

That star was pulsing in her side. That moment she has one surprise. She feels strong arms evolving her fragile body.

Jay opens her eyes and saw blues eyes looking direct in her eyes.

She can see that lips with the scar smiling for her.

"Each has one reaction when is made the connection. You grew up for me."

"Don't worry if you are not cured, I will love you forever."

For a first time he can kiss her like he always wanted.

-Knockout-

Juno convinced Knockout leave Demmy to make some test.

He doesn't wanted put her in humiliation, and if she has some problem or not, he will love her. He is one "Father". And Father loves his sparklings and doesn't worry if they have problems or not.

Juno hated see Knockout with the children, but with the time, she started admire him. He was not more the Decepticon, but one good mech. Juno convinced Knockout leave Demmy to make some test.

He doesn't wanted put her in humiliation, and if she has some problem or not, he will love her. He is one "Father". And Father loves his sparklings and doesn't worry if they have problems or not.

Juno hated see Knockout with the children, but with the time, she started admire him. He was not more the Decepticon, but one good mech.

Knockout was happy with Demi.

For him doesn't is problem if she is problematic or not.

Juno goes near Knockout when she was sleeping.

"If you leave her do the test we will know what she has and help her. She can learn."

"I am with fear, if they want take her back where she was. She was with fear, she had nightmare for days after I rescued her"

"She will not back there."

"I can't imagine my life for her, my spark far her. This hurts."

Junno put her hand in his finger. Knockout looks to her.

"You will be together forever."

-BulkHead-

"Are you sure Miko?"

Miko was certain about this. Her decision about her life with BulkHead was taken.

She wanted lives with BulkHead forever.

BulkHead opens his chest and catch one piece of his spark.

Miko knew that this was she forgot her old life and start now one new life. She will live one life like marriage. If BulkHead dies in a battle she will be sick of sad and maybe die after one time. If he never be destroyed, they will have an eternal life together.

Miko knew that moment she will have one eternal life too, but if for one accident she die, BulkHead will be sad, sick and will die too.

This is being Sparkmatter.

Was like millions of firework inside her was exploding. The best rock show of the world, her soul was so hot that burned inside of her body, but don't has pain.

She understands now what her friends with more age in Japan said about her boyfriends and her adventures.

Miko had one orgasm.

He doesn't touch her; he just gave her one piece of his life, his soul. The only contact was a kiss, but was all to Miko feel how is loved by BulkHead.

All time when she putted her life in danger he was there to save her, and willing to die for her.

Now she feels willing to die for him.

-Ratchet-

Ratchet was confused now.

With that girl in his hand he doesn't know what he can do.

He knows was one bad education leaving her in one place. He knows that in this planet has mans with bad intentions, and this is not be correct like a doctor.

"Optmus. I have a situation."

Minutes later Ratchet comes with a girls in his hand and put in the med bay.

Junno goes make the checkup.

"She is ok. You said that her bones and organs are ok. So we can do, is wait."

Ratchet looked to her sleeping in the med bay.

Was like primus was giving him one new opportunity.


	15. Chapter 15

Ratchet saw the girl. She was with a tired expression. Knockout looks with Dammy in his hands. She was looking between his fingers.

Her little hands were invisible in his fingers. BulkHead comes with Miko in his shoulder. The magic are in the air.

Everybody was liking see Ratchet expression during the time he is looking for her.

Miko and BulkHead knows what happened in his past. The girl who died in his hand was not more than one innocent victim of the explosion. He doesn't knew her, but was too late to save her. He made one thing very difficult to him. He looked in her eyes and gave comfort to her.

Now he is with that girl with him. For a first time BulkHead had a sensation that Ratchet will smile.

The moment is so magic that nobody was remembering that Jay and WheelJack were missing by four days.

"Somebody know about Jay and WheelJack?" Juno asked.

"WheelJack said something about come here, and grew up..." said Ratchet looking to girl like a duck stupid.

"Grew up?" Bumblebee comes with his sound.

Rafael and Bumblebee has one connection too. But one especial. Ratchet was studding their connection and said is like Dreanwing and his brother. But they aren't twin brothers, is like brothers. But one can feel other. Because this Rafael is only can understand Bumblebee. Because this, Bumblebee will not back to Cybertron, only if Rafael can goes with him. If separate Rafael and Bumblebee in a great distance like Cybertron and Earth, the two will die in days.

Juno now is in Knockout shoulder. There she can see better what is happening. Demmy is hiding all the time on his hands. Knockout tried putting her in the floor, but since she headed about takes her in the hospital to a test she is like that.

She has 12 years old, but her mind maybe is like 6 or 7 years old. To her some adults say lies, maybe will be something and she will never see Knockout again. He would like to go with her, but if he uses his holoforme, can harm her.

For he don't matter if her is normally or not. She is his sparkling.

-WheelJack-

Jay opens her eyes. She can see the blue sky across the trees. She remembers. He kisses her. She is happy now. One thing comes in her memory. one delicate embrace. they made love. He put his life in dangers. He can be contaminated. WellJack remembers her that the virus dies in contact with energon.

She put her head in his chest again and smiled.

Jay remembers how she was contemned. One day she will have to say to WheelJack.

"What do you think if we go to Base for one or two days?"

"I think well." She says smiling. They need know that we are fine.

To her are stranger yet her new size. But she remembers what she wished when she felt his spark involving her. She wished one way to forget her life, her problem, her past and try one new life with him.

Now she is there with him.

_-Ratchet-

She opens her eyes. Can't understand what is happening, but she recognizes her savior. She knows that she is life because he saved her life.

"Are you an angel?"


	16. Chapter 16

**This moment is terrible. My friend is sick. But she want than I finish this history and with a happy and. Well... I**** will**** make her desire.**

WheelJack comes with Jay in the base. Everybody took one scare.

"What happen?" asked Ratchet.

"I don't understand too" says WheelJack. When I made the connection this happened. "But we are happy. This is important."

The only who understand Wheeljack and Jay was BulkHead and Miko. The effect in Miko was different. She continues small, but she was connected in BulkHead.

"Are you an angel?"

Ratchet smiles.

"In the true I am a Mach."

She looks to Ratchet.

"I remember... You saved me."

Ratchet smiled to her.

"You had terrible moments."

She sits up."

She doesn't demonstrate fear.

That moment she saw one Japanese girl coming with food.

"HI. My name is Miko."

"My name is Danielle."

Danielle was hungry and eats in minute the food. Was sleeping for three days.

"Wall. You were hungry." She smiled.

Danielle looked around for the other robots.

"I looked something in internet about this. Now I know that is true."

Maybe was because this she doesn't demonstrate fear.

She appears comfortable with Ratchet near her.

That moment Wheeljack gave news.

"We discovered one island near in Greece, and is desert, Jay and me intend live there forever."

"Are you Shure?" Asked Dr. Spencel.

"I am so grateful for what you did for me, but now I found my life and my way. Is with WheelJack."

Jay held in the hand of Wheeljack. He looks for her and smiled. His future was uncertain, but was sure he would be happy.

He looked for Knockout with other eyes when saw Demmy in his hands. He never imagined that psychopath doctor would love one child like Knockout was loving Demmy.

Danny has mental problems. He agreed that one doctor goes make the tests. She is delayed. But he never says this word. Everybody is prohibited to say this word. Under penalty of be dissected alive.

Years later he told to Junno. He had one sparkling femme. Died contained by a stranger virus. When this child comes to him and called him father for a first time, he feel like was his sparling was coming back to him.

**The days are difficult for me. My friend is bad. We are preparing to a terrible moments.**

**She says for me to finish this history and give a happy finish to jay. One happy and that maybe she will not have.**

**I am using my last force to made this.**

**Sorry by my terrible English in the last days.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Maybe this will be the more hard moment in this history. I am with my friend in her hospital Ron. She is in the bed and me in a desk with my laptop. She speaks her ideas. Sometimes she put the mask to breath and I typed.**

**We know. I very sad. The finale is coming, but Jay will live forever, she will live forever in jay.**

**Every day I am in my home, the phone ring, I jump waiting for a bad news.**

"I am different..." Demmy says crying.

Knockout looks to Junno, after to Optmus. He doesn't know what to say.

That morning Miko, Rafael, Jack went to the moll and he not saw anything bad she goes along with them. Miko wanted one female companion and she is willing to buy some new clothes for her.

In the food court some leader's twisted one saw that Demmy is different. They began to make jokes. Nobody was looking for her, but when Demmi was going to catch more Caatshoop, she puts her leg making Dammi to fall. Jack was the first to stand up. He forgot that he is a man and she was girls.

Miko catches Jack by the arm saying. "Those girls I know what do."

Demmy and Rafael clapped when Miko played the Milkshakes in her dress.

Rafael and Demmy is more friend than the other children, maybe because Dammy can understand Bumblebee too. Rafael is a good boy, he not has wickedness, and he loves pass the day playing with her.

But the girls have not stooped and started to offend Demmy.

That day was destroyed and Rafael wanted to back to the base or he will break his laptop in one head of girls. To Rafael say this he was very nervous.

With Bumblebee, Miko trying make her happy, says will teach her to play her guitar. Knockout looks for Demmy.

"You are different, especial and very important... for me. And you is the only child in the universe has a father can transform in a car."

Dammy, stretched his arms trying to lasso the neck of Knockout. He closes the eyes and smiles. When he was a Deceptcon the only moment when he was touched was to be tarpaulin by

Breackdwn. In other moment were slaps and assaults.

"I Love you…." She says before sleeps.

With his fingers he involves his sparkling.

He is singing in his idiom.

It's same song he sang, one lullaby for his sparkling in Cybertron. Everybody see tears in his face when he kisses her head.

One sweet silence takes care of the base. WheelJack is sitidow in with Jay in the floor. BulkHead and Miko in his solder. Everybody sleeps over his song.


	18. Chapter 18

The sound of wave in the stones is like music. When Jay wake up WheehJack is back. He uses his Holoform to go to the city buy something to her eats. WheelJack discovered one cave in an island in the Greece.

When she tries to speak of the time, he shuts her mouth with a kiss. Speak in time is a forbidden subject there. He knows that if she has a good feeds and she take care she can live forever because the mutation.

The virus can't live in contact with energon, so WheelJack is immune. Now Ratchet and Dr. Spancel has hope in one day can transform her blood in energon.

If this be possible she will be rescued.

BULKHEAD

Miko screaming in Japanese in the phone.

BulkHead was trying to it calms.

Optmus looks everything with his serenity; He knows that she needs him now. Now he is the only thing like a father to her.

His father had arranged a marriage for her, but as she refused the marriage, once connected to bulkhead, his parents were breaking ties with her.

For her was no problem. Their relationship was never something perfect. While the male child is ready to continue the family name and sometimes inherit all, the woman home and now belongs to another family and still have to endure all the problems of her husband's family.

Optmus Prime has been a father more present than his biological father. Not that she is ungrateful. His father travels a lot, but he was always there in times of trouble, and he knew the right time to give advice or not, or how young says, "meddle in her life" and when she wanted or needed to be alone and Juno this has been more time for a meeting of parents and teachers, as parents exchange sometimes exchange could not go.

Miko now is really ready to give up everything that connects her to her old life to be with Bulkhead. She knows WheelJack will visit them next month, and she will ask Jay to say what she thought at the time of connection. Maybe she can be like her, and to surrender body and soul to Bulkhead.


	19. Chapter 19

Ratchet goes to out of the base. Above the base there is one place where you can see the view.

"Is perfect here." She says.

But the crepuscule was more perfect than before. He doesn't understand' why. But his spark was happy with Marcela there.

Is so good here. Quiet.

Ratchet looks for her. She is so little near him. Weak, but he was feeling weak near her. Was like if she can make what she wants with him.

Is so easy for me catch you in your city by the bridge ground, and after take you back. What do you thing about this?

Ratchet was surprises with himself. Making this invitation to a human. When Optmus says "This human needs ours protections. He will stay here in the base." He is the first to complain"

Now he wants one human in the base.

He is imagining Miko and the other talking and laughing. But he was happy imagining Marcela there, sits in the panel with him.

Now he can understand BulkHead. Now he can understand why WheelJack fled with Jay. The desire to be together is stronger than other thing.

-Jay and WhellJack-

Jay is in arms of WheelJack. He kisses her lips and smile. Before they go to Autobots base, she wants say why she stayed sick.

She know, will not easy. But she doesn't want have secret with him.

She knows. Will not easy. But she doesn't want have secret with him.

He knows that she had other boyfriend before him. But this was not problem to him. Unfortunately he has a terrible car crash.

"I don't know what happened in the hospital, because he was in other city, but he has a blood transfusion. I was very happy with him back, but he died with one flu. One month after I was with a terrible flu and we discovered that I was with AIDS. Was one day when de protection failed."

He doesn't say anything. He just kisses her. Pulling her in his body with care to not hurt her.

Now they are living a perfect life.

In the base, WheelJack is talking with BulkHead, when Miko calls Jay.

"May I talk with you?"

Jay looked to Miko, she like her is connected with BulkHead.

"I would like know what you made to be so tall like now."

"Do you want be tall like me?"

"Yes. I am decided."

Jay knows about Miko and BulkHead. Real histories of sacrifices and love.

WheelJack told her about one day Miko went with him to kill HardShell, because this Decepticon injured BulkHead.

Later Nikockout comes with Dammy. Knockout and Demmy went with Bumblebee and Rafael to make one race.

"My father is the best..." Demmy screamed for everybody hear.

Optmus looks that with his serenity.

Knockout trying to calm Demmy who was very excited after one happy day.

"Please sweet baby. You need to sleep."

He is thinking funny that. Knockout lovely. In others times he would kill her.

"Leave her to play Video Game with Miko and Rafael. She is very excited."

Knockout saw her going to coach.

"Leave her to play Video Game with Miko and Rafael. She is very excited."

Knockout saw her going to couch.

"You have all Optmus. I am a super protector."

But he can't stops to thing.

But he can't stop thinks.

One great doctor like him and can't to save his daughter.

She died in his hands.

She used all his conheciments to save her. But this virus was so terrible that take her in days.

She had 3 year old in human age.

She would be like him. One femme knockout version. One clone,

Like a clone. Knockout never found one sparkmater, but he wanted has one sparkling, the only way that he found was making one something like a clone. He used his DNA and DNA of one femme.

She was generated in a special way. Knokout feel pride of himself. Something like this will help Cybertron in crises times.

"Daddy!"

Knockout is pulled to reality by the voice of Demmy.

-BulkHead and Miko-

BulkHead likes when WheelJack is there. He is the only who can understand him. Now Ratchedt is knows what this emotions is too after meet Marcela.

The base is full of happiness and life and BulkHead wants stay alone with Miko.

Moments like this are important.

BulkHead knew very places to stay with Miko and all so perfect to love.

That night the stars were brighter than normal.

Again Miko can fell the hot involving her, was so perfect. She closes her eyes. She wished.

Wanted, deep down in her heart she wanted more than to be a rock star, who was his childhood dream. Much more than she ever wanted.

He feels delicate arms involving his neck, when his opens his eyes.

"Micko!"

She is there near for a kiss.

There's no way to describe his joy. All this time, since they discovered their emotions, controlling their desires.

But he was with fear to hurt her.

He kisses her with care. Much care.

He knows that will be her fist time. He need be gentile.

Will be his first time too.

Perfect. More than perfect.

Two lovers discovering the love together.

Bulkhead idolized Miko naked, he is seeing her for the first time and for that she was more beautiful than any femme and that could exist. How it in itself, as its spakMater.

Micko sleeps feeling strong hands in her delicate body.

**I regret to inform you that Leticia could not resist his pneumonia and died enquantgo sleeping tonight.**

**These days I'll finish the last chapter with the end she longed for Jay.**

**Thank you.**


	20. Chapter 20

Five years later.

One beautiful woman enters in the place, but she has one face of innocence.

"Demmy. Wait. Please." Knockout was happy seeing Demmy growing day by day.

All is perfect in this place. Ratchet comes with Marcela in his shoulder. See one smile in his face is common now.

That day, everybody is in the base. Like a party.

With the help of some experts and Junno, Demmy can develop more, and his mental ages track their development.

Other interesting thing and Knockout was happy in see, was how like Rafael likes Demmy. He does not care if she is like the human says ... "sluggish" He simply loves her.

Since they was children was one connection. Bumbeblee, he, Rafael and Demmy. Like one family.

He not feels something sexual, but something like protection. One protector to this young robot called Bumblebee, for Rafael and his sparkling.

Rafael never will hurt her.

Knockout notes they come hand in hand, fingers intertwined. The base is full of the light like one a party. WheelJack comes with Jay, smiling happy, with they was BulkHead and Miko.

WheelJack sits with Jay in his arms. Is impossible to control him when he starts to kiss her.

"Please Well. Their children here." Says Ratchet laughing.

Was stranger, see Ratchet laughing. But this passed be common since he found Marcella.

BulkHead and Miko was more discreet, but their happiness is visible. WheelJack gave the good news to BulkHead, They found one place in his desert island to him live with Miko.

"Geek Island! This is so wonderful..." Miko Jumps embracing him.

One perfect life.

The best news was that Jay was very good, and will having a good life with Whelljack. Nothing can destroy this happiness.

**- In memory of Letícia. 1982 - 2013.**


End file.
